


Sorcerer's hands

by Afloatingsubmariner (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Amora shows off, Art post, Child Tony Stark, Childhood, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Magic Tricks, Romantic Friendship, Tony Stark Hates Magic, child Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Afloatingsubmariner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Tony Stark travelled a lot to Asgard when he was younger. Playing with Loki and Amora was always fun, except when they used magic...especially when they used magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorcerer's hands

Tony watches Amora swaying in harmony with music’s rhythm in front of him. Tonight she wore a weird dress with long sleeves, reaching her ankles. Tony swears he could hide inside of them with no problem. Goosebumps appear on his skin; the young child starts to shiver in anticipation. Something heavy and cold is filling the atmosphere. Something unpredictable he’d never felt on Earth. And Tony hates it. He couldn’t understand logically what was occurring in the room. Yet, his instincts scream at him that something extraordinary was happening, shifting the particles, the rigid scientific laws he learnt by heart. Something his organism had never built defences against. He frowns as Amora giggles playfully and winks at him. Tony pouts. He wishes he could untangle himself from Loki’s grip to get up and yank her blond locks to teach her a lesson. So he whines and kicks the strong arms encircling his waist. A cold glare from Loki was enough to make him shut up. They were both against him; it was unfair! They may be taller; Tony will make them pay one day! Those two morons may be making fun of him right now but they would regret dearly how they treated him when he would be as mighty as Thor to kick their butts. For now he must swallow his anger and keep focusing on the unfathomable he was too young to grasp. Even if the knowing looks exchanging between Loki and Amora are annoying him to no end.

 

Tambourines ring out. Suddenly, her dilated green eyes turn black. Curled against Loki’s chest, Tony buries his head in his hands when white sparks ignite in Amora’s palm. Loki inhales deeply. Tony could feel the air he is inspiring, dilating his lungs. And it’s enough to calm his agitated mind, running a mile, lost in calculations and broken theories proved wrong. People were not supposed to create light; it was impossible! And he’s just assisted to the contrary, with his own eyes. His bulging eyes stare at a seed sinking inside of Amora’s palm. Fever burns in her pupils; her whole posture crouched solely on the trick she is performing. Her blond hair, usually so soft to touch, looks wild, untameable. She should have looked repulsive, sweating, her hands as sharp as claws but Tony thought she never looked more beautiful than tonight. She was no longer sweet, cunning Amora. Cradling him when nightmares awake him, singing old songs born millennia before him. Tonight, she was Amora the enchantress.

 

A tree made of crystal slowly grows on her hand. His branches seem to be made of a glowing material Tony couldn’t identify. Panic seized him when roots invade her arm and the empty space under it. Amora looks ecstatic but the pain twisting her features didn’t reassure Tony at all.

 

 

 

She must stop! Tony whispers furiously at his friend:  “Loki, doesn’t it hurt her?”

 

He raises an amused brow in his direction.

 

“I mean; a seed is growing inside of her _hand_! Her hand! Is she bleeding inside?” Tony asks, terrified.

 

“Watch better.”

 

Tony gapes as Amora regains her composure. Crystal and bright fragments drip from the roots’ tree. Floating around Loki and him. Tension vanishes from the atmosphere and Tony realizes he had hold his breath during the whole performance. Now that Amora looks peaceful, he relaxes in Loki’s embrace. He glares suspiciously at the older boy boasting with a smug attitude. Tony pinches his hand.

 

“People can’t accelerate tree’s growth with their hands.” He says like a teacher would in front of his class.

“They can’t?” Loki asks, still smiling.

“No they can’t.” Tony states loud and clear.

“So what is your _brilliant_ theory, young one?”

 

Tony bites his lips, thinking as hard as he can. Loki laughs softly and lays a finger between his brows.

 

“Be careful, if you keep frowning like that, you will get wrinkles faster than your father.”

 

Tony bats his hand away.

 

“Okay…” He slurs. “I don’t understand what happened, now you can make fun of me. Happy?”

 

Loki brings him closer to his chest. A popping noise echoes in the room, the magical tree was no longer here to be seen. Amora clasps her hands, proud of the work she accomplished. Loki moves on the side to give her more places so she could lie next to them. His fingers caressing Tony’s hair, the soft snoring of Amora, dozing on the carpet, lull the child to sleep. His friend murmurs in his ear: “You watch the world with your own perspective, your own conventions, when you should bend to his rules instead.”

 

  
 

Tony raises his sleepy gaze at him. His words sound blurry in his mind.

 

“The truth is, people can make life out of their hands, Tony. Everybody can, only tools and results are different.”

“Hands on Earth can’t grow shining trees.” He says.

“Well, sorcerer’s hands are special.”

 

 


End file.
